DOAngels : Les fleurs du printemps
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Quoi de plus beau au printemps que la fleuraison des cerisiers ? Et quel endroit plus magnifique pour l'admirer que l'onsen privé du dix-huitième maître du clan Mugen Tenshin ?


**Les fleurs du printemps**

Même si elle pouvait commencer à considérer qu'elle en prenait l'habitude, se retrouver téléportée à l'autre bout du monde lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet. Cette sensation qu'elle se réduisait sans mal jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une infime particule se fondant ensuite dans le vent lui‑même pour être soudainement emportée, comme par une vive, une terrible bourrasque… Même si elle n'en avait maintenant presque plus peur, elle continuait d'être à chaque fois très impressionnée que cela lui arrive.

Redressant la tête qu'elle fourrait toujours dans son cou à chaque fois qu'il l'emportait, Hitomi regarda son bien aimé Ein et lui sourit d'un air encore mal assuré. Une fois de plus, le voyage quasi-instantané laissait son corps quelque peu tremblant, et elle appréciait beaucoup que le bras du ninja fût là pour la soutenir. Hayate lui rendit un sourire plein de tendresse et égara deux de ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure. Elle eut très envie de l'embrasser.

Tout autour d'eux, détachés de leurs frêles branches par une brise pourtant très calme, pleuvaient en virevoltant les pétales des cerisiers en fleurs, continuellement, comme s'il s'était mis à neiger en ce début de printemps pourtant ensoleillé. Pour Hitomi, il n'y avait pas plus belle saison au Japon que celle de la floraison des sakura. Et lorsque Hayate l'amenait ici, chaque année, maintenant, pour la contempler, elle était toujours au comble du bonheur.

L'onsen était à leurs pieds, ses eaux tranquilles fumant imperturbablement comme à l'accoutumée. La chaleur nourricière de la terre rejaillissait à cet endroit plein de beauté, empreint d'une infinie sérénité, presque hors du temps, le lieu où le dix-huitième maître du clan Mugen Tenshin pouvait se retrouver en toute tranquillité pour prendre un repos bien mérité. On n'entendait rien d'autre, alentour, que les bruits rassurants de la nature. Le chant des oiseaux, le bruissement de l'herbe et des feuilles, le clapotis de l'eau qui, débordant de l'onsen, s'écoulait en un petit torrent pour aller, en contrebas, se perdre en sinuant dans la forêt.

Après leur baiser, Hitomi s'écarta de lui, tout à fait remise, à présent, des troublantes sensations de son transport jusqu'ici. Tournant sur elle-même en s'en donner le vertige, elle embrassa de tout son regard l'éblouissant paysage qui l'entourait. Le printemps parait la nature de tant de teintes vives c'était absolument magnifique et, bien qu'elle commençât à connaître cet endroit par cœur, elle ne se lasserait décidément jamais de l'admirer. Son rire joyeux, léger et cristallin, vint se fondre dans la musique envoûtante de ce décor onirique.

Lorsqu'elle eut ainsi rassasié ses yeux, elle fut comme toujours immédiatement taraudée par l'irrésistible envie de se baigner dans l'eau chaude de l'onsen qu'elle savait délicieusement apaisante. Mais avant de prendre un bain, il fallait laver le corps de ses impuretés. Aussi Hitomi se dirigea-t-elle vers le torrent, marchant à petit pas sous les yeux de son amant qui ne la quittaient pas. Se sachant pertinemment, et non sans fierté, ainsi épiée, Hitomi se défit bientôt sans ambages de la robe légère dont elle s'était vêtue pour l'accompagner jusqu'ici… et sous laquelle elle ne portait rien d'autre que son éblouissante tenue d'Eve…

Au tour de Hayate, maintenant, d'admirer une beauté dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Celle des épaules de la jeune femme, de son dos nu, de l'épine dorsale étroitement maintenue entre ses muscles telle un long rang de perles, de cette chute de reins absolument sublime, de ses fesses, toutes rondes et bien fermes, de cette peau de pêche dont le teint n'avait rien à envier en magnificence à la blancheur rosée des pétales qui tourbillonnaient autour d'elle. Hayate en était laissé tout à fait sans voix… et surtout plus incapable que jamais de détourner le regard, une attitude bien inconvenante pour un maître ninja que son Code de fer astreignait au plus scrupuleux détachement des turpitudes de ce monde matériel… Mais ce regard amoureux, alangui, en cet après-midi de mars qui ne faisait que s'entamer, ne serait que le bien moindre de ses péchés…

Lui adressant, par-dessus l'épaule, un profond regard langoureux appuyé par un sourire tout à fait mutin, Hitomi lui fit signe de lui emboîter le pas. Le jeune homme obéit sans réfléchir. Ces derniers temps, la jeune femme, elle n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait connue, avait beaucoup gagné en assurance. Elle savait désormais exercer sur lui une fascination presque hypnotique qui ne lui laissait aucune autre alternative que celle de sombrer avec elle dans les tumultueux abysses de la passion… Il se souvenait encore qu'elle avait été plus timide, autrefois, plus hésitante. Cette évolution l'ensorcelait totalement. Il aimait beaucoup, à vrai dire, s'abandonner tout entier à elle et la laisser faire au gré de ses envies, à son rythme, qu'il fût paisible ou enlevé… Il allait de surprise en surprise, avec sa belle Germano-japonaise, et c'était tout simplement merveilleux. Lui qui, par sa condition de ninja, n'avait jamais rêvé d'un tel amour…

Hitomi le gronda gentiment, pour rire, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que, parvenu avec elle au torrent, il l'avait suivie sans s'être déshabillé. Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, il se montra si maladroit à se défaire de la tenue moderne et décontractée qu'il avait enfilée pour passer incognito lorsqu'il était venu la chercher chez elle, en Allemagne, qu'elle dut lui venir en aide. Aucun d'eux n'en fut véritablement fâché…

Quand ils furent tous les deux nus, ils s'aspergèrent abondamment d'eau pour se frotter et laver leurs peaux. D'abord chacun de leur côté, puis mutuellement. Hitomi fit semblant de ne pas voir l'érection de son petit ami, s'efforçant de garder son esprit détourné de ces inévitables préoccupations aussi longtemps que possible. Ils s'embrassèrent sous le torrent plus d'une fois, cependant, car s'ils ne se disaient rien, leurs bouches ne supportaient alors que quelques minutes seulement d'être séparées l'une de l'autre… Ils ne disaient rien, mais ils riaient beaucoup, et leurs petits jeux sous l'eau commencèrent bien vite à les exciter comme deux adolescents.

Mais ils ne cédèrent pas si aisément à ces irrépressibles pulsions. Tous deux aimaient repousser autant que possible l'inévitable, et tant attendu, instant où ils finiraient par succomber à leurs désirs.

Comme convenu, après s'être lavés, ils entrèrent ensemble dans la source chaude. Hitomi et Hayate s'assirent dans l'eau, près du bord du bassin, l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils savourèrent d'abord un instant en silence le plaisir de se trouver à nouveau réunis dans cet endroit qui n'était jamais plus magnifique qu'à cette si brève période de l'année. Puis ils se mirent à discuter, de tout et de rien. Le temps qu'ils passaient l'un sans l'autre leur donnait bien des choses à se raconter.

« Leifang dit qu'elle préfère attendre d'avoir fini ses études pour se marier, mais je crois que Jann Lee commence à s'impatienter.

– Je le comprends, répondit Hayate. Une fille comme elle, on ne peut que mourir d'envie de lui passer la bague au doigt !

– C'est drôle, quand on y pense… Au début, c'est elle qui devait lui courir après et lui qui ne faisait pas attention à elle. Et maintenant, je crois qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à le faire languir !

– Si j'en crois tout ce que tu me racontes sur elle, ça a l'air d'être tout à fait son genre !

– Moui… murmura Hitomi. Mais pas tout à fait non plus. Je la crois vraiment sincère lorsqu'elle dit préférer attendre de ne plus être étudiante. Je sais qu'elle doit fait beaucoup d'efforts pour réussir à le voir souvent sans pour autant se retrouver larguée dans ses études. Je pense que Jann Lee le comprend aussi… mais qu'il arrive de moins en moins à se passer d'elle !

– Il n'est pas le seul à connaître ce genre de sentiments » chuchota Hayate en s'approchant d'elle pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Hitomi et elle se blottit aussitôt contre lui comme pour quémander sa chaleur alors que l'eau rendait déjà pourtant son corps bouillant. Ein déposa un baiser très doux sur sa tempe, et elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se laisser envahir par la plénitude de cet instant parfait.

« Ce serait bien si tu pouvais venir à leur mariage, murmura-t-elle un long moment après.

– Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te promettre.

– Je sais.

– Mais si je le peux, je viendrai, à coup sûr. »

Hitomi poussa un petit rire moqueur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te presse comme ça alors que Leifang et Jann Lee sont encore loin d'avoir choisi une date !

– Tu es impatiente, toi aussi.

– Hum ? s'interrogea-t-elle. Peut-être bien ! »

Elle prit alors un air plus renfrogné. Impatiente, hein ? Jalouse, aussi, sûrement… Elle n'aurait pas la chance de pouvoir se marier avec celui qu'elle aimait. Le Code que devait respecter Hayate empêchait une étrangère comme elle d'entrer dans sa vie. Ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, ici, était déjà un crime au regard de ses lois.

Elle secoua alors la tête, dérangeant un peu Hayate qui la pressait contre lui sans se douter des sombres pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Elle ne devait pas se sentir aussi accablée, se dit-elle. Le ninja mettait déjà sa vie en danger pour vivre son amour avec elle. C'était bien plus qu'elle ne lui en aurait jamais demandé. Il ne fallait pas laisser cette mélancolie gâcher ce moment qu'elle passait auprès de lui. Ils pouvaient se retrouver une fois de temps en temps dans le plus bel endroit du monde. Est-ce que ce n'était pas suffisant ?

Hum… Ca ne le serait pas vraiment, à vrai dire… avant de l'avoir proprement consommé…

Lorsque Hayate surprit le regard envoûtant de Hitomi après le baiser avide qu'elle venait de déposer sur ses lèvres, il sut qu'il n'était plus temps de lutter contre ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Il n'aurait sans doute plus été capable de résister bien longtemps de toute manière. Emportant sa petite amie dans ses bras, ce qu'elle apprécia follement, le maître ninja sortit de l'eau pour aller s'asseoir sur la berge, la jeune princesse tout émue finissant à demi allongée en travers de ses jambes qu'il étendait devant lui. Il replia bientôt celle de droite pour permettre à Hitomi de poser plus confortablement sa tête contre sa cuisse. Hayate était happé par le bleu céruléen de son regard. Quelle étrange sensation de pouvoir contempler son propre reflet dans l'immensité du ciel !

Le bras gauche passé autour de ses épaules, il se pencha sur elle pour venir frôler avec une exquise sensualité de sa bouche les lèvres qu'il trouva tout offertes sa main gauche se mit à flatter un sein lourd et amoureusement arrondi, à la blancheur éclatante après ce long hiver d'Allemagne qui l'avait trop longtemps privé de Soleil et au mamelon déjà proéminent, l'autre glissa sur la peau soyeuse le long de son plexus solaire jusqu'à aller se perdre dans les boucles épaisses d'une toison pubienne à la noirceur de jais, semblable à un profond tapis de mousse. Cherchant à ne rien précipiter, à savourer en sa compagnie chaque enivrante seconde qui s'écoulait, il usait de gestes infiniment doux, la chatouillait tout doucement, éveillait très lentement ses émois et stimulait son désir. La belle Hitomi en avait le souffle coupé.

Pendant longtemps, la jeune femme avait épilé son pubis de manière à n'en laisser qu'un maigre buisson juste à l'aplomb de son adorable fente toute rose. Une fille sportive comme elle devait en effet prendre attention à ce genre de détails, et cette façon de faire était l'une des plus simples. Suivant les conseils de Leifang, qui ne manquait jamais d'idées aussi licencieuses que palpitantes, elle avait fini, cependant, par laisser ses poils pousser. Et à sa plus grande joie, lorsque ces derniers avaient commencé à étendre, non sans appétit, leur territoire, Hayate avait manifesté face à cette nouveauté un indéniable et jubilatoire engouement. Hitomi avait donc laissé les semaines changer son petit duvet tout doux en une épaisse toison brune aux senteurs corsées, et l'entretenait avec soin, veillant à lui conserver un bel aspect touffu sans toutefois la laisser devenir trop luxuriante et envahissante, certaine qu'elle finirait un de ces jours prochains par tout épiler d'un seul coup pour offrir à son amant un pubis qu'elle garderait parfaitement lisse quelque temps, se demandant à l'avance et avec une certaine excitation ce qu'il en penserait, avant de rendre encore une fois à la nature ses droits et la laisser faire à nouveau son travail… L'expérience lui avait clairement démontré toute l'utilité de ne jamais laisser son petit ami s'enfermer dans la routine !

Pour l'heure, elle se laissait sagement faire et se délectait des ondées de chaleur qui naissaient au contact des lèvres et des doigts délicats de Hayate sur son corps sensible. Peu à peu, son visage, sa poitrine, son bas-ventre commençaient à la brûler, délicieusement, une brûlure qui n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec le temps qu'elle avait passé dans la source chaude et dont elle suivait avec attention le lent parcours tandis qu'elle se diffusait dans tout son être, jusqu'à l'extrémité de tous ses membres, se distillait en elle en une plaisante impatience tandis qu'elle guettait, le cœur battant, le moment béni où viendraient perler les premières gouttes d'excitation entre les lèvres de sa vulve que le plaisir commençait à dilater.

Subrepticement, avec une admirable maîtrise qui lui faisait presque oublier les hésitations de leurs premières expériences ensemble, Ein faisait ses caresses et ses baisers plus appuyés, plus gourmands, plus troublants. Ses jambes se mirent à gigoter, à se frotter l'une contre l'autre, alors que Hitomi savourait avec délice l'admirable soin avec lequel son amant caressait son pénil à rebrousse-poil. Sa respiration se fit plus rauque, elle laissa même échapper un soupir. Ses yeux étaient fermés, à présent. Elle ne voyait plus… mais tout son corps ressentait le monde autour d'elle avec infiniment plus d'acuité. Le monde, et surtout la chaleur de Hayate qui l'excitait tendrement, terriblement, l'appelait à céder à ses désirs les plus insensés. Son souffle au creux de son oreille tandis qu'il suçotait son lobe charnu la rendit presque folle.

Bientôt, à moins que ce ne fût au bout d'un millénaire, le corps du jeune homme bougea. Hitomi le sentit retirer ses jambes et la déposer gentiment sur le sol tandis qu'il se mettait lentement au‑dessus d'elle en l'embrassant avec passion. Il échappa pourtant aux bras qu'elle voulut passer autour de lui pour l'étreindre, mais la frustration s'évanouit rapidement à la sensation de sa bouche sensuelle qui la baisa avec une ardente dévotion en plusieurs endroits infiniment sensibles tout en glissant le long de son corps vers des contrées de plus en plus intimes. A leur tour, les lèvres de Hayate se perdirent dans le triangle d'humus odorant qui recouvrait le bas-ventre de la jeune femme, y amenèrent leur étourdissante chaleur qui lui monta très vite à la tête… Triangle des Bermudes qui le déboussola pour le laisser complètement perdu, à la merci d'un appétit à la férocité surprenante qui la ravit profondément.

Une infinité encore plus tard, ou n'était-ce que quelques instants seulement après, les lèvres enchantées manifestèrent enfin leur envie de descendre plus bas encore. Les jambes s'ouvrirent sans hésitation, sans qu'il n'ait rien à demander, révélant à ses yeux encore, toujours ébahis tous les secrets de sa féminité. Hitomi émit un petit gloussement en observant le visage de son aimé disparaître entre ses cuisses, puis un long feulement de plaisir lorsque sa bouche se mit à la caresser…

A force de s'être exercé, Hayate semblant aimer autant cela qu'elle, il avait fini par devenir plutôt doué. Du moins le ressentait-elle ainsi, car il la faisait à chaque fois fondre de plaisir, par le seul jeu de ses lèvres et de sa langue sur la partie la plus sensible de son être… En léchant à de nombreuses, à d'interminables reprises sa petite fente humide, tantôt d'un mouvement vif et électrisant, tantôt avec une délicatesse et une minutie tout aussi insoutenables, Ein parvint à en écarter les bords, et sa langue put se faufiler plus avant. Là, le jeune homme put bien davantage se délecter de la salive douce-amère que sécrétait maintenant en surabondance cette large bouche si sensible à ses amoureux baisers. Fouissant plus profondément encore, sa langue fébrile ouvrit peu à peu la voie vers les profondeurs de sa féminité. Le corps de Hitomi ne cessait à présent plus de tressaillir, et la jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de gémir sourdement, le souffle haché. Sans volonté consciente, elle avait enfoui ses doigts dans la longue et soyeuse chevelure de son petit ami, et ses mains tremblantes pressaient son visage tout contre elle, lui interdisant tout repli, alors même que ses jambes, par elles seules, elles aussi, semblaient vouloir se refermer autour de lui, comme si elle eût craint de le voir s'enfuir comme un voleur.

Et pourtant, alors que son corps l'abandonnait déjà, Hitomi continuait de lutter en son for intérieur contre le plaisir qui se faisait trop envahissant, trop tyrannique, qui menaçait de ne lui faire perdre que trop vite la raison, lui faisait déjà tourner la tête. Hayate, lui, redoublait maintenant d'efforts, sournois, méchant, impatient de la faire céder à ce somptueux vertige, s'amusant de sa vaine résistance, acharnant ses lèvres et sa langue chaudes, sa bouche à l'habileté qui semblait à la jeune Germano-japonaise de plus en plus prodigieuse, sur les endroits les plus délicats, les plus infiniment réactifs de son sexe, lui arrachant de cette délicieuse, oh si délicieuse manière d'irrépressibles soupirs d'une éblouissante volupté… de sorte que lorsqu'il abandonna finalement la bataille, elle en ressentit une très cruelle déception. Une victoire qu'elle ne devait qu'à un forfait qui lui épargnait l'inéluctable défaite lui était bien amère…

Narquois, Hayate, qui s'était redressé entre ses cuisses, repoussant sans difficulté l'étreinte de ses mains molles et fiévreuses, lui souriait d'un air visiblement satisfait. Vexée, piquée au vif, terriblement excitée, Hitomi décida de ne pas lui laisser passer cette vilaine impudence ! Elle se jeta sur lui avec une vivacité nouvelle et surprenante et le renversa pour le clouer au sol. Penchée sur lui, à présent, elle affichait une moue moqueuse qui laissait présager les pires tourments… et bien qu'une part de lui-même, un peu honteuse, après tout, demeurât quelque peu intimidée à l'idée de la revanche qu'elle lui réservait, l'autre, bien moins délicate, s'en réjouit à l'avance ! Le regard tourmenté que le ninja affichait plut à sa petite amie, satisfaite d'avoir eu sur lui son petit effet. Mais elle n'entendait pour autant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin !

Et il fallait avouer que sa position avait de quoi la réjouir ! La vue était tout simplement imprenable. Sous elle se trouvait le corps absolument magnifique de Hayate, entièrement offert. Elle suivait avec des yeux friands le dessin de ses puissants pectoraux sous sa peau bien ferme au teint légèrement halé. La vue de ses solides abdominaux lui donna des frissons, quelque chose se noua dans son estomac. Et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le sexe en érection qu'il arborait entre des cuisses puissantes, elle ressentit un tumultueux mélange de fierté et d'excitation qui trouva un écho troublant dans son propre bas-ventre dont la faim commençait à peine à s'estomper.

Incapable, désormais, de détourner le regard de sa sublime virilité, elle finit toutefois par lâcher, d'un ton goguenard :

« J'parie que tu dois mourir d'envie que je le suce ! »

Un sourire à demi amusé aux lèvres, Hayate agita la tête en signe de dénégation. La crudité de son langage l'étonnait un peu… mais peut-être fut-ce au fond ce qui l'encouragea à lui révéler l'exacte nature de son désir profond. Ce qu'il fit sans mot dire, en coinçant bientôt son pénis turgescent entre ses seins moelleux à la chaleur cuisante.

« Oh, fit Hitomi, tout à fait intriguée. Ca aussi, ça a l'air chouette ! »

Elle était, à vrai dire, aussi un peu embêtée, car c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui demandait de lui faire une chose pareille ! Elle n'était pas trop sûre de savoir comment s'y prendre… D'un autre côté, cet inconnu rendait également l'expérience tout à fait palpitante ! Lui fallait-il remuer le buste pour que ses seins viennent frotter doucement contre lui ? Avec les mains, il semblait que ce serait plus facile. Hitomi s'en servit donc pour refermer délicatement l'étau de sa poitrine sur le sexe frémissant de Hayate. L'agréable morsure de cet étau sur lui fit battre le cœur du jeune guerrier un soupçon plus vite encore… Puis sa petite amie se mit à faire frotter ses deux seins le long du membre vigoureux. Hayate émit aussitôt un petit gémissement qui la ravit.

Ce petit jeu plut rapidement à la jeune Allemande. Entre ses seins, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du pénis de son amant s'accroître inexorablement et le sang battre dans ses veines, de plus en plus furieusement. C'était comme presser tout contre son cœur une espèce de petit volcan au bord de l'éruption, et elle apprécia tout particulièrement cette amusante analogie. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait déjà sentir les premières coulées de lave brûlante ruisseler sur sa peau… Quant à Hayate, il était à la fois aux anges et totalement incrédule, comme à chaque fois que sa merveilleuse amante lui faisait découvrir un nouveau délice… ou redécouvrir un ancien, même, à vrai dire ! Dans un moment d'oubli extraordinaire, il eut même l'audace de remarquer :

« Tu peux aussi te servir de ta bouche, maintenant… »

Etonnée, Hitomi suspendit ses gestes pour examiner la question, ainsi que le sommet tout empourpré de son pénis qui dépassait d'entre ses seins, très à l'étroit. Puis elle parvint rapidement à cette conclusion :

« C'est vrai, tu as raison ! »

Et de refermer ses adorables petites lèvres bien pleines sur le gland frémissant qui ne manqua pas de réagir fortement à ce contact succulent…

Mélanger les deux pratiques ne fut cependant guère aisé pour Hitomi qui n'abordait l'une d'entre elles que pour la toute première fois et manquait donc cruellement d'expérience malgré une bonne volonté évidente. Mais ce fut assurément très dôle pour elle, tandis que ce n'était en rien, bien au contraire, désagréable pour lui ! Les gestes maladroits de Hitomi, leurs réactions erratiques face à cette situation toute nouvelle les excitèrent en vérité tous deux avec une égale et formidable intensité. Même lorsque l'un des seins de Hitomi, glissant de sueur, de salive et de sirupeuses sécrétions, lui échappa et que, toute décontenancée, elle mordit sans le vouloir le pauvre gland de son petit ami, heureusement pas trop fort ! Même lorsqu'un sursaut de plaisir inattendu imprima aux hanches de Hayate le réflexe de se soulever brusquement et que Hitomi, prise au dépourvu, se cogna le nez contre sa triomphante virilité !

Même lorsque, surpris lui-même par sa survenue fulgurante qu'il devait à une nouvelle et délectable maladresse de Hitomi, le maître ninja ne put retenir la jouissive éjaculation que contint à grand-peine la bouche encore refermée sur lui de sa tendre petite amie… Il lui fallut bien un moment avant de le réaliser, d'ailleurs, le temps de redescendre des hauteurs que cet orgasme vertigineux et bien égoïste lui avait fait atteindre… A ce moment-là, il porta un regard inquiet et tout penaud à la jeune femme qui semblait, elle, encore interdite.

« Evidemment, il fallait que tu fasses ça dans ma bouche ! finit-elle par gronder après avoir dégluti, non sans difficulté.

– D… désolé… » balbutia d'un air sincèrement coupable le jeune homme qui ne savait que dire d'autre.

Toutefois, Hitomi ne fit pas la tête longtemps et afficha bientôt un sourire presque radieux.

« Je n'ai jamais trouvé que ça avait spécialement bon goût… Mais le sentir jaillir jusqu'au fond de ma gorge, ça fait un de ces effets ! »

Elle ajouta, en lui tirant la langue :

« Je dois être complètement perverse ! »

Leifang commençait peut-être à déteindre sur elle…

Mais il y avait un problème… Ce qu'elle venait de lui infliger n'avait plus rien d'une punition ! Il en avait même tiré une extraordinaire jouissance ! Et que dire d'elle qui se retrouvait, maintenant, encore plus frustrée que jamais ? C'était impardonnable ! Elle se redressa alors d'un bond et se mit à califourchon sur lui, empoignant à pleine main sa virilité à présent fuyante, sans se préoccuper un instant du fait qu'elle fût devenue toute poisseuse.

« Désolée, clama-t-elle, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre que ton petit oiseau veuille bien retrouver son énergie ! Il va falloir que tu fasses un effort ! »

Entrant dans le jeu de son amante, Hayate répliqua, avec autant de morgue qu'il put rassembler :

« Ah oui ? Et comment tu comptes m'y obliger ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Pendant qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait ramolli, Hitomi enfourcha le pénis maladif pour l'accueillir en elle aussi profondément qu'il put aller… avant de se refermer sur lui avec une force inouïe qui fit presque crier le maître ninja.

« Avec un petit coup de main de maman, peut-être… » nargua-t-elle, transie de bonheur.

Cette pénétration tant attendue, bien qu'elle ne pût être aussi vigoureuse qu'espérée, la paralysa cependant tant de plaisir que ses premiers mouvements en furent très raides, mécaniques. Mais la chaleur que Hayate diffusait à présent au tréfonds d'elle eut tôt fait de rendre à la chair de Hitomi toute sa nature organique, comme si elle se trouvait peu à peu libérée d'une gangue de glace dans laquelle elle aurait été emprisonnée. Bientôt, elle put adopter un rythme particulièrement pressant, tandis qu'elle continuait d'écraser en elle sans pitié le pauvre Hayate qu'elle sentait se tordre de douleur et de plaisir mêlés sous elle, entre ses jambes. Pour lui, en effet, l'expérience était proche du traumatisme. Si la sensibilité de son sexe était, à présent qu'il avait joui, portée à l'incandescence au point de n'en être plus que douloureuse, le reste de ses sensations s'était émoussé, lui interdisant pour un temps de pouvoir ressentir à nouveau du désir… Et pourtant, si les milliers d'influx nerveux confus qui sillonnaient son corps à toute vitesse en cet instant contorsionnaient ce dernier en tous sens sans qu'il ne pût seulement rêver de parvenir à en reprendre le contrôle, une sorte d'espérance un brin masochiste brûlait sauvagement dans son esprit, lui apportant la promesse que cette horrible stimulation, aussi affreusement pénible qu'elle était, finirait bien vite par avoir sur lui un effet absolument fantastique. C'était d'ailleurs bien cet effet-là que Hitomi escomptait, et elle ne fut pas déçue !

« Oui, s'exclama-t-elle, je le sens qui durcit à nouveau ! C'est génial, tu redeviens…tu redeviens tellement gros ! »

Il semblait à Hayate que l'on venait d'aspirer tout l'air de ses poumons, qu'une armée entière venait de lui passer dessus, qu'il avait failli devenir fou… Mais, comme promis, la douleur s'estompait enfin pour laisser place à l'extase, un plaisir incroyable, véritable et sans partage, qui eut tôt fait de refluer en lui comme une puissante lame de fond pour le noyer, à nouveau… mais cette fois de bonheur. Il était éreinté et n'aurait pas la force d'accompagner Hitomi dans ses mouvements… mais il n'éprouverait sans doute jamais assez de reconnaissance à son égard pour ce qu'elle venait de lui faire découvrir sur lui-même…

Quand il rouvrit enfin les yeux, Hayate put contempler à loisir son amante qui le chevauchait avec un entrain flamboyant, téton à l'air, mamelle au vent, ses bruyants éclats de rire ravis emplissant l'air doux et vivifiant de cet après-midi de printemps… Elle était enjouée, fière d'elle, heureuse, ardente et passionnée. Le cœur du jeune Japonais s'emplit d'une très vive émotion à la voir si gaie, si insoutenable de beauté, et si éperdue dans la furieuse et sincère avidité avec laquelle elle était en train de l'aimer…

Ce deuxième orgasme qu'elle lui donna, mêlé à celui qu'elle put enfin avoir, fut infiniment plus beau que le premier.

Hitomi resta longtemps après cela étendue sur Hayate, aussi essoufflée que lui, totalement comblée et incapable de remuer le plus petit doigt. Elle concentrait étrangement son attention sur les perles de sueur qu'elle sentait rouler de son dos le long de ses flancs tandis qu'une légère brise commençait tout juste à rafraîchir son corps qui se soulevait au rythme de leurs deux respirations jointes.

« Je t'aime, Hitomi, entendit-elle bientôt murmurer au creux de son oreille.

– Je t'aime aussi, Ein, répondit-elle en blottissant son visage au creux de son cou. Je t'aime comme une folle.

– Tu me l'as bien montré aujourd'hui, remarqua Hayate d'un ton plaisantin.

– Parce que tu crois que c'est fini ? rétorqua aussitôt la jeune femme d'une voix éraillée. Attends un peu que je récupère, tu vas voir le sacré quart d'heure que je vais te faire passer !

– Un quart d'heure ? bouda le maître ninja. Ca me paraît un peu court… Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux.

– Tu ne perds vraiment rien pour attendre » affirma-t-elle en essayant de repousser la somnolence qui, après l'amour, cherchait à s'emparer d'elle.

Hayate émit un petit gloussement. Elle aurait pu se vexer qu'il se moquât ainsi d'elle, mais les bras qu'elle sentit passer autour d'elle pour la presser un peu plus contre sa poitrine l'en empêchèrent aussitôt. Elle sentit avec délice l'une des mains de Hayate se perdre une fois de plus dans sa chevelure où elles aimaient tant s'égarer tandis que l'autre, aérienne, descendait tout le long de son dos en l'effleurant doucement elle s'arrêta juste au-dessus de ses fesses et lui procura un léger frisson de pur bien-être. Que dire d'autre sinon qu'elle ne pourrait pas être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment, avec lui ?...

Autour d'eux continuaient de pleuvoir les pétales de sakura, imperturbablement. Il y en eut même qui vinrent s'échoir sur les deux corps allongés et enlacés, les parant de leur superbe blanc rosé. La tranquille félicité dans lequel Hitomi était tout entière plongée s'accroissait à chaque fois qu'elle en sentait un tomber délicatement sur son dos.

Peu à peu, leurs corps se refroidirent, reprirent leur température normale et ne transpiraient plus. Leurs souffles s'étaient apaisés, et ils pouvaient presque paraître dormir tant ils semblaient à présent calmes et contentés. Mais loin d'avoir sommeil pour autant, ils se remirent plutôt à deviser ensemble à voix basse, de tout et de rien. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de particulièrement remarquable dans ces innocentes discussions d'amoureux, rien d'extraordinaire dans ces anecdotes, tantôt sur les études de journalisme que menait Hitomi en Allemagne, tantôt sur la rude vie de guerrier et de forestier que vivait Hayate ici, au Japon, parmi les gens de son clan. Mais cette liberté, cette chance de pouvoir se les échanger, leur était infiniment précieuse. Disposer du temps de bavarder, de plaisanter et de rire ensemble… pouvait-il y avoir bonheur plus simple et à la fois plus parfait ?

Toutefois, bien que l'air fût doux, Hitomi finit par percevoir un frisson courir le long de sa moelle épinière et se dit alors qu'elle aspirait tout de même à un peu plus de chaleur.

« On retourne se baigner ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air enjoué.

Hayate trouva l'idée séduisante et approuva d'un hochement de tête. Hitomi se releva aussitôt ses membres détendus avaient retrouvé leur vigueur. D'un pas leste, elle entra dans l'onsen.

« Il vaudrait mieux qu'on se lave avant, observa Hayate. Après ce qu'on vient de faire… » ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

Hitomi lui répondit d'une voix concupiscente et d'un ton particulièrement espiègle :

« Oh, c'est pas si grave. Ce n'est qu'un peu de sueur et de sperme, ça finira bien vite par s'évaporer ! De toute façon, tu es le seul qui ait le droit de venir te baigner ici, pas vrai ? »

Hayate aurait sans doute voulu protester de cette attitude que tout Japonais digne de ce nom se voyait forcé de trouver horriblement sans-gêne… mais il lui suffisait en réalité de revisiter le souvenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait ensemble dans ce bassin, sans qu'il ne se soit jusqu'alors jamais élevé contre, et alors même que l'idée n'était pas toujours venue d'elle, d'ailleurs, pour comprendre que ce serait parfaitement hypocrite de sa part… Ces mêmes souvenirs suffisaient aussi à lui faire constater qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé de remords à se montrer de lui‑même si irrévérencieux… Non, pas le moindre ! Ce ne fut même pas sans un certain entrain qu'il emboîta sans tarder le pas de Hitomi, lâchant malgré tout, d'un ton qui pouvait, en toute franchise, n'être qu'à demi réprobateur :

« Qu'est-ce que tu es devenue vicieuse… »

Sans doute lui aussi commençait-il à se dévergonder…

Alors qu'il approchait d'elle qui s'était déjà bien éloignée du bord, Hitomi recueillit entre ses mains, jointes pour former une coupe, un peu d'eau sur laquelle flottait une poignée de pétales de cerisier. Joyeuse, elle souffla dessus pour les propulser en direction de Hayate puis éclata de rire en le voyant tout prendre en pleine figure et se figer de stupeur sous cette douce pluie.

Quand il l'eut rejointe, presque au milieu du bassin, Hitomi passa aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou. La lueur coquine dans son regard et son ardeur lorsqu'elle se pressa contre lui pour l'embrasser lui firent rapidement comprendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas amené jusqu'ici pour prendre un simple bain… Il n'en était pas vraiment surpris. Il n'en était absolument pas fâché, même, tout prêt à se laisser tenter. Il la prit sans hésiter dans ses bras et la serra contre lui tandis que le souffle de ce baiser qu'ils échangeaient avec passion ravivait au même instant dans les profondeurs de leurs entrailles les braises inextinguibles de leur désir.

Au milieu de l'onsen, l'eau arrivait à la poitrine de Hitomi et ses seins se mettaient alors à flotter, lui paraissant soudain étrangement légers, une sensation pour le moins enchanteresse… mais bien moins que celle de la bouche de Hayate qui se refermait en ce moment même, comme à chaque fois, comme elle l'aimait tant, sur l'un de ses mamelons tout chauds ! Ses lèvres le sucèrent d'emblée vigoureusement, l'aspirant sans ménagement pour le livrer à la vindicte d'une langue affamée… Paralysée par la brusque décharge électrique que cela engendra et qui parcourut tout son système nerveux jusqu'à ses plus infimes ramifications sans manquer d'aviver le brasier qui prenait déjà goulûment dans son bas‑ventre, Hitomi ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif. Puis Hayate fut plus doux, infiniment plus doux, et langoureux, et sa petite amie se mit alors à trembler comme une feuille, suspendue, pour ainsi dire, à ses lèvres, transie d'une envie qui, grandissant peu à peu, se faisait à nouveau sublime impatience… Accompagnant, encourageant la montée de ce désir impétueux, les mains de Hayate parcouraient tout son corps, tantôt timides et délicates, tantôt empressées et maladroites, et la chatouillaient, la titillaient de partout, couraient ou rampaient aux endroits de sa chair dont elle ne voulait plus jamais les sentir s'échapper, accroissant, exacerbant la sensibilité de sa peau de velours et enflammant l'imagination déjà libidineusement fertile de la jeune femme désormais pantelante. Impuissante, Hitomi sentait son corps devenir chaud, docile, malléable entre les mains de son merveilleux amant… et par‑dessus tout assoiffé d'amour !

Si Hitomi se laissait à présent faire sans mot dire, sans riposter, le laissait seul maître du jeu auxquels ils s'adonnaient, ce dernier n'en était pas moins excitant pour Hayate, bien au contraire. Attentif à la moindre de ses réactions, aux plus infimes de ses frémissements, à l'écoute de ses plus inaudibles gémissements autant qu'il était parfaitement amateur de tous les délices qu'elle le laissait lui dérober, le guerrier ne pouvait qu'être lui-même emporté par la tourmente. Sentir combien sa petite amie en venait à le désirer enflammait aussi ses propres sens, et sa résistance, sa patience pourtant si longuement et soigneusement exercée, n'allait qu'en s'amenuisant, menaçait de plus en plus de lui faire défaut et de le changer en bête sauvage affamée de vice.

Mais tel était à dire le vrai le souhait le plus cher de Hitomi qui, à cet instant précis, se moquait plus que jamais de toute considération d'ordre moral. Quelle morale pourrait lui interdire de faire ce qu'elle avait envie de faire avec lui pourvu qu'il eût envie de le faire lui aussi ?... Clairement, Leifang avait bien déteint sur elle ! Hitomi était sur le point de le prouver à son petit ami comme de se le prouver à elle-même, qui ne serait peut-être pas la moins étonnée des deux ! Alors que la virilité plus vigoureuse que jamais du maître ninja venait frapper avec insistance à la porte de sa féminité non moins quémandeuse, Hitomi domina in extremis l'irrésistible tentation et fit volte-face, au propre comme au figuré, déterminée à donner à ce jeu de toutes nouvelles règles. Hayate comprit alors que c'était en effet par un tout autre chemin que son amante, dans un fiévreux accès d'audace, désirait qu'il vienne se joindre à elle…

Hayate ne put se retenir de déglutir avec peine à cette perspective, tant à cause de l'appréhension légitime qu'il ressentait à chaque occurrence de ce genre à l'idée de lui faire mal que du brusque surcroît de désir qui l'envahit subitement au souvenir de leurs précédentes expériences en la matière qui l'avaient toujours comblé au-delà de ses espérances les plus folles. Que Hitomi ne s'offrît à lui de cette manière que si rarement n'était, de plus, pas sans en rajouter, tant à son anxiété qu'à son excitation, les deux se mêlant furieusement en lui en un indémêlable tourbillon qui emportait déjà sa raison au loin…

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, piètre shinobi qu'il était en cet instant d'oubli honteux, Hayate s'aventura sur la voie que la jeune femme, légèrement penchée en avant, le buste fièrement cambré et les jambes écartées, ouvrait pour lui. Hitomi s'ébroua en savourant ce moment délicieux où il venait lui souffler dans le cou juste après s'être enfin introduit au plus profond d'elle. A la chaleur de ce souffle vint s'ajouter la caresse d'un baiser, la douceur de sa langue humide, le contraste sublime et étourdissant avec la sensation presque brusque de son sexe énorme qui commençait à remuer dans les abîmes de sa chair tandis que ses bras puissants se refermaient sur sa poitrine pour l'emprisonner…

La rudesse de cette façon si particulière de s'entraimer n'avait pas été des plus faciles à surmonter, bien que Hayate eût toujours fait de son mieux, assez malhabilement, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, pour se montrer doux elle avait à dire vrai plus d'une fois failli faire renoncer la courageuse jeune femme. Mais elle était aujourd'hui elle aussi une part intégrante du ravissement que Hitomi en éprouvait. Oui, désormais, cette sensation si particulière de se retrouver presque déchirée, ouverte de l'intérieur lui plaisait affreusement. Certainement beaucoup plus que la jeune femme raisonnable qu'elle était d'ordinaire ne saurait le concevoir et l'accepter ! Mais dans ces moments où elle s'abandonnait à ce brin de folie sans aucun doute commun à toutes les filles amoureuses, elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle était vraiment bien, elle aimait faire l'amour avec lui de cette façon, et rien ne la rendait plus heureuse de constater que Hayate, malgré un embarras tout à fait compréhensible et, en quelque sorte, assez rassurant, était à chaque fois bien heureux, lui aussi, qu'elle le lui propose.

Leurs souffles étaient courts, leurs têtes tournaient, et Hayate s'efforçait de retenir le va‑et‑vient de ses hanches qui n'aspirait avidement qu'à devenir plus fort et plus rapide. Il s'en tenait pour l'heure à des mouvements amples et lents qu'il lui était bien plus facile de contrôler. Mais déjà Hitomi sentait son esprit s'évaporer et ses membres se faire cotonneux tant le plaisir qu'il lui procurait se montrait intense. Tant pour accroître le plaisir de sa partenaire que pour distraire son esprit de ses propres sensations, Hayate tenta de se concentrer sur les caresses qu'il dispensait avec dévouement sur son gracieux corps juvénile et athlétique.

La peau de Hitomi, si soyeuse, si voluptueuse au toucher, ne l'inspirait d'ailleurs qu'à la caresser encore et davantage, à s'en user la paume des mains et les phalanges de ses doigts. Jamais pareil emportement ne lui avait semblé envisageable avant que son cœur ne s'éprenne d'elle, mais, désormais, vivre sans ces plaisirs et sans le délice de sa compagnie, s'il l'endurait avec vaillance parce qu'il le devait, lui causait véritablement d'immenses souffrances, certainement bien plus qu'il n'osait le lui avouer. Tant qu'il pouvait être auprès de Hitomi, il ne voulait en plus rien se retenir d'en profiter et sa conscience, qui ne pesait plus bien lourd face à ce besoin presque organique, se diluait totalement dans l'indicible satisfaction qu'il éprouvait alors en pareils moments…

La chaleur dans laquelle Hitomi baignait emplit son bas-ventre aussitôt que les doigts de Hayate écartèrent ses lèvres pour atteindre les profondeurs de sa jolie fente, la consumant soudainement et somptueusement de l'intérieur. L'autre de ses mains continuait de s'agripper avec une émouvante nervosité à l'un de ses seins, le malmenant involontairement en cherchant à palper sa chair délicieusement souple, lui procurant, tout aussi involontairement, d'innombrables frémissements de volupté. Enflé et douloureux, le mamelon qui le couronnait se dressait avec arrogance, indiciblement sensible au contact des doigts qui venaient parfois, maladroitement, le frôler ou le pincer. Pendant ce temps, les poussées de plus en plus difficilement contenues du membre colossal de son amant faisaient monter en elle la chaleur qui l'envahissait, la faisaient croître et se dilater, pour l'inonder tout entière de bien-être. Les mains fébriles d'une Hitomi absolument bouleversée se frottaient langoureusement à ses bras musclés, encourageaient ses caresses, qu'elles fussent douces ou rugueuses. L'une d'elles finit même par venir caresser longuement le sein que Hayate délaissait, puis l'autre accompagna les doigts du jeune homme, qui s'étaient une nouvelle fois délibérément perdus dans les épaisses frondaisons de son pubis, jusque dans les profondeurs de sa féminité inassouvie, jalouse.

Incommensurablement excitée, de toutes parts aiguillonnée par un plaisir foudroyant qui pénétrait dans sa chair jusqu'à la moelle de ses os, Hitomi lâcha un cri enflammé qui fit alors perdre complètement la tête à son amant. Hayate accéléra brutalement ses va-et-vient, incapable d'endiguer plus longtemps les flots de désir qui bouillonnaient en lui et déferlaient à travers ses veines battantes en effaçant, tel un déluge purificateur, jusqu'à la dernière once de sa raison impuissante. Hitomi sentit le mouvement erratique des reins de Hayate contre son bassin se faire subitement furieux, manquant de lui arracher le cœur. Elle était aux anges. Cette passion incontrôlable, cette ferveur presque violente la ravissait totalement, à présent. Elle en était devenue friande, s'en délectait sans retenue. Elle inondait son corps et son esprit, tout son être, d'un feu liquide et enivrant dont elle se régalait, et Hitomi encourageait alors son amant, par ses cris irrépressibles, par ses appels enamourés et par le mouvement de son corps, à l'en abreuver plus abondamment encore, jusqu'à l'ébriété, jusqu'à la noyer, jusqu'à l'emporter cette fois bien loin de la Terre, dans les nuées inaccessibles où elle aimerait avec lui pour toujours pouvoir résider.

Bientôt, lutter contre ces flammes qui incendiaient leurs chairs devint pour eux presque impossible. Pourtant, dans un effort conjoint et héroïque, ils luttèrent de toutes leurs forces pour ne pas y succomber, souhaitant à tout prix repousser au plus tard possible le moment suprême de l'abandon…

Mais ce moment était inéluctable et il leur fallut finalement bien se résigner à cette cinglante déconvenue, à cette cuisante défaite, à cette véritable bérézina qui leur offrit néanmoins à tous deux une plus sublime, une plus parfaite, une plus incroyable, impitoyable jouissance que ne l'eût fait la plus triomphale des victoires. Debout collés l'un à l'autre, raides dans le bassin dont l'eau n'était plus assez chaude pour rivaliser avec la chaleur de leur étreinte, Hitomi et Hayate s'embrassèrent profondément pour étouffer les hurlements sauvages de cette agonie commune et délicieuse qu'était le paroxysme de leur orgasme.

Abandonnés maintenant au bord de l'onsen, à moitié allongés sur la berge et le reste du corps encore dans l'eau, Hayate et Hitomi laissaient le temps s'écouler et le silence calme de la nature reprendre ses droits tout en se fixant dans les yeux. Le même sourire bienheureux s'étirait sur leurs lèvres encore tremblotantes. La même béatitude se lisait sur leurs visages, le même oubli de ce temps qui s'enfuyait et viendrait à nouveau bientôt, bien trop tôt, mais à quoi bon y penser, les séparer. Le même amour, flagrant, puissant, bouleversant qui créait un lien entre eux certes invisible, mais indubitablement indestructible. Par-delà les océans, par‑delà les terres. Par-delà le temps, ce temps qui leur manquait toujours et trop souvent…

Mais qu'ils avaient cependant encore en assez grande quantité, alors que le soir tombait tout juste, pour en profiter.

Et ce fut Hayate, cette fois, qui le premier, entraînant Hitomi par la taille à sa suite dans l'eau cajoleuse pour l'asseoir maintenant contre la berge, indiqua de quelle manière il comptait l'utiliser. Tentant vainement de résister à cet appel qu'elle savait irrésistible, Hitomi se moqua :

« Tu ne crois pas que nous sommes un peu trop sales pour rester dans cette source ?

– Tu l'as dit toi-même : ça finira bien vite par s'évaporer… » répondit le maître ninja du tac au tac.

La jeune Germano-japonaise sourit, rit même en son for intérieur, tout enchantée : elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle, à l'autre bout du monde, de sitôt !


End file.
